Anything But Ordinary
by Noitora
Summary: Everyone thought of Kaien as a kind man. A kind man with a good heart. Boy, were they wrong. [KaienRukia RAPE] [Oneshot]


Hello! Thanks for clicking this fic!Okay, this is my first fanfiction up on this site.  
I only joined a few days ago so I kind of have to get used to it. Plus, this is my first lemon thing, and it's also a rape. I'm extremely sorry for rushng through it and for it lacking details; I'm new to this.

Oh, and by the way, yes, I know Kaien would _never_ do this. But hey, I wanted to write him that way.

**Warning: CONTAINS RAPE. Please do not read any further if you cannot handle rape. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

Rukia thought it was an ordinary encounter. An ordinary greeting; an ordinary chewing-out; an ordinary relationship between a superior and his subordinate. Exactly what she was looking for. 

Boy, was she wrong.

Rukia first met Shiba Kaien when she joined the Thirteen Court Guards; joining the 13th Division.

After they'd met, Rukia always looked up to him, and loved being around him. Rukia knew he had a wife, but she couldn't help but develop feelings for the lieutenant. But it wasn't love, just a silly crush. It would eventually pass, Rukia thought.

Kaien was kind to everyone. He had a kind heart. … That's what everyone thought, at least.

It all started the night Kaien called Rukia to his room.

----

"Kuchiki-san, Kaien-fukitaicho wishes to speak to you in his room!" Kiyone said, coming into the room. Rukia looked up from her work and smiled. She thanked the girl and left for Kaien's room.

"Kaien-dono? You wanted to see me?" she entered Kaien's room, looking around curiously. She saw Kaien sitting at a desk, writing something. He turned to look at her and smiled. He turned to look at her and grinned widely.

"Yo, Kuchiki!" he said, standing up and putting his paperwork away. "How've you been?"

"Um… I've been good. And yourself?"

"Good, I suppose. Anyway, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Kaien ran a hand through his spiky black hair and sat down on his bed. He patted the space beside him, gesturing for Rukia to sit, which she obediently did. He looked at her and smiled.

"How has work been?" Rukia blinked.

"Um… it's been fine…" Rukia noticed Kaien wasn't even looking at her eyes, but at her mouth. "…Kaien-dono?" she asked uncertainly. Suddenly, Kaien grabbed the back of her head with one hand and pressed his lips to hers. Rukia's eyes widened. She tried to break away, pushing against his chest, but he was much too strong. She managed to roughly jerk her head to the side, breaking the kiss. Kaien leaned back a bit and Rukia looked at him confusedly. "Sir, what was that?"

"Kuchiki, has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

"H-huh?" Rukia felt her cheeks burn. Then she realized, "K-Kaien-dono! You're _married_! Don't say such things!"

"So?" Kaien whispered huskily, kissing Rukia again, pushing her down onto the bed flat on her back and getting on top of her. Rukia began to struggle as Kaien placed his legs on either side of her hips, never breaking the kiss. What was Kaien doing?!

"K-Kaien-don-_mrrph_!" Rukia's yell was muffled when Kaien slammed his lips against hers again. Suddenly, his hands trailed up to her chest and her eyes widened. She roughly struggled, until Kaien broke away and slapped her hard.

"Don't struggle!" he growled. Rukia looked up at him fearfully.

"Kaien-dono… please…no…" she whimpered. Kaien raised an eyebrow.

"What? I thought you _loved_ me." He smirked. Rukia frowned.

"Sir, please. What about Miyako-dono?"

"I don't care for her. All I want right now is _you_." Kaien whispered, nibbling on Rukia's ear. "Tell me, Kuchiki… are you a virgin?"

That was all Rukia needed to try and kick Kaien in between the legs. But he dodged it and pulled handcuffs out of his robe and hooked them around a bedpost, then cuffing Rukia's hands. She gasped and began to pull her arms roughly, to no avail.

"Kaien-dono, _please_!" she screamed.

"Definitely a virgin. I'll have fun with you…" Kaien smirked and licked his lips. Rukia trembled in fear. Kaien began to untie the sash of her uniform and Rukia screamed.

"No, _no_! Kaien-dono, stop! NO!" she began to sob as Kaien ripped off her clothes. He quickly removed her undergarments, leaving Rukia naked. He stared down at her hungrily as she looked away in shame, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

"Damn, you're sexy." He breathed. "Sexier than Miyako."

"Kaien-dono, don't do this…" Rukia whispered weakly. Kaien roughly grabbed her breasts and Rukia bit back a shriek, shutting her eyes and biting her lip tightly.

Kaien began to suck, bite, and lick her breasts, and Rukia tried her hardest not to moan. Though it wasn't what she wanted, she couldn't help but feel aroused. She finally let out a loud moan and arched her back when Kaien's tongue dipped into the slit of her nipple.

"Yeah, make that sound again…" Kaien whispered, leaving a hickey on Rukia's neck. Rukia's eyes widened. What the _hell_ was she getting excited over? She didn't want this! Kaien was going to _rape_ her!

She immediately began to struggle as Kaien's face went downwards. He began to lick her, making Rukia let out a scream. A scream mixed with fear, pain, arousal, and want.

After a few more horrifying moments, Rukia let out a blood-curdling scream as she came. Kaien licked her clean, then looked up at her, smirking as she sobbed in disgust at herself. He began to undo the sash on his uniform, and Rukia's eyes widened.

Kaien removed all of his clothes and Rukia bit her lip so hard that blood began to pour out. How was something _that_ big going to fit inside of her?!

Kaien placed himself at her entrance, and Rukia began to scream and struggle, trying to escape. Kaien spread her legs, placing them on either side of his hips, and without warning, roughly shoved into her completely to the hilt.

Rukia let out a scream louder than she had ever screamed before. All of Soul Society probably heard it faintly.

----

Ukitake covered his face as he heard screams and pounds come from inside Kaien's room. So he finally got Rukia? That poor girl…

He continued to listen as he heard Rukia sob in torment, then quickly rushed down the halls. He couldn't bear it. He wanted to help Rukia, so bad, but he knew Kaien would _kill_ him, and he didn't really want that. He'd just have to ignore it… after all, Kaien was in one of his moods…

But really, out of all of the girls Kaien had raped, none sounded as hurt as Rukia. The others were blindly in love with him, so they probably didn't mind too much, but Rukia…

----

"K-Kaien-dono! Please!!" Rukia screamed each time, mixed with sobs, as Kaien pounded into her mercilessly. It hurt. _So bad_. She couldn't bear it. Kaien stole her virginity from her… she wasn't ready…she wanted her first time to be with someone she loved… someone special. Not _Kaien_.

Kaien gave one last, rough thrust, letting out a loud grunt as he spilled his seed inside of Rukia. He fell on top of her limply, drenched in sweat. Then he slowly got up and put his clothes back on. He un-cuffed Rukia's wrists and gave her one last smirk before leaving the room, but not before saying something.

"Thanks for the great fuck, Kuchiki. I'll be looking forward to next time." And he left Rukia there, curled up in a ball, sobbing, bruised and broken.

----

After that day, Rukia began to have nightmares about Kaien, and whenever someone touched her, she screamed and flinched, breaking out into sobs. Nobody understood why. She didn't tell anyone. Not even Renji.

Kaien came to Rukia's room every night. It hurt her heart more than it hurt her body. It hurt more and more each time. Her heart couldn't bear it anymore. It felt like it was going to explode. She trusted Kaien… she admired him… and he did _this_ to her?

Every day, during training, during battles, if they passed each other in the halls, anywhere, Kaien winked at Rukia, telling her dirty things when no one was paying attention. Things he wanted to do to her that night. It gave Rukia the chills, and for the rest of the day she was filled with fear and dread.

When no one was looking, during a Hollow battle, Kaien had pinched Rukia's butt and grabbed her breasts from behind. She was so deeply disturbed that, when it was her turn to kill the Hollow, she missed completely and was nearly killed.

As Kaien was tending to the wound she had gotten in her arm, he whispered in her ear, "Wouldn't want my little fuck toy to get hurt…"

Rukia wished the Hollow had killed her that day.

----

One night, Rukia killed Kaien. It wasn't intentionally, though. He was being controlled by a Hollow, and she had no choice. So she impaled him on her sword.

She kept telling herself, it was better this way… now he couldn't hurt her anymore…

But she couldn't help but feel sad. She had nightmares about his death. She constantly blamed herself.

Kaien may have shown Rukia his true, cruel side, and even though he'd hurt her, and raped her, she still loved him. She couldn't help it. After all of the torture he'd put her through, she still loved him… She always would.

And she hated herself for that.

And she always would.

* * *

Yeah, I hope it was okay. I know the last line didn't make sense; sorry.  
Please review! I'd really like some criticism to help me write better. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it very much! 


End file.
